The Gamers World
by yorukishi
Summary: A 20 year old male named Tay is warped into another realm feat up with his life so far wishes for a better one. To bad the life he wished for doesn't come easy.
1. Life Restart

Hello my name is Tay. Today I was minding my own business at work. I work for a security company on movie sets. Now today was just like any other regular day. I was sitting at my post reading my books and playing moblie games with friends but for some reason my phone messed up. While I was playing my rpg with friends my phone decided to go black screen and I could hear my friends but they couldn't hear me. So I decided to do the logical thing and try and turn it off but for some reason when I held down the power but it didn't give me the regular power off or restart screen instead this popped up. "Restart Life Y/N" at first I thought ok there must have been an update to the phone so I clicked yes. Next thing I know my phone shoots a really bright light in to the sky startled by the light I drooped my phone. When I pick up the phone the screen says " Restart complete have a nice life" and out of nowhere the light comes back and this huge light becomes bigger engulfing me in it. When I open my eyes I'm back by my car where I dropped my phone and it's in my hand but there something different I now have these tattoos on my arm that looks like a Life and Mana bar. Thinking to myself that this is messed up I try calling my friends but there not picking up. What's even werider my best friend Jason who was at the post with me is no longer here. At first I just thought he left to go grab food for us at the gas station but little did I know this wasn't the case and I would soon find out that thoses bars on my arm would be my biggest help.


	2. Parallel World

It's been hours since what I thought my friend had left to get food. I start to look around see if I can find anyone else. It was then I noticed the city was covered in Vines and shrubbery. I started to yell " HEY IS ANYONE THERE? HELLLLLLOOOOOO..." but there was nothing only silence and the occasional cricket sound. I tried to call my field supervisor but when I called it said " sorry all lines are busy have a great day" so I tried calling others and agian the same result. It didn't matter who I called not even 911 responded. I punched a tree in anger it hurt a little and then I noticed the red tattoo dink down by one. I didn't think much of it at the time. I started to get changed in to more comfortable attire to drive in I took off my uniform and put on a black shirt some jeans and my black shoes. I started my car it wouldn't turn over turns out I was out of fuel. I took out the oil container from the back of my car luckly I had five gallons in it put it in my car and then started her up. She turned on so I started heading toward the city there were no cars in sight not even on the road .I got half way to the city and noticed a figure off in the distance it looked human I stopped my car and shined my torch at it. I yelled" HEY THERE DO U KNOW WHATS GOING ON" as soon as I finish my sentence the creature what ever it was looked back at me with these bright yellow eyes. It made a horrible screech I don't even know how to describe it as soon as it was done it leaped from the top of the bridge and I could see it falling this way. I put my hand on my gun and my knife my tazer was still charging in the car. As soon as hit the ground I grabbed my gun and shot five rounds into the sucker "BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!!" It flopped over like a fish and then dissipated after it vanished a screen in front of me popped up and said "EXP GAINED 4000 POINTS AND ONE BLACK SABER WOULD U LIKE TO EXCEPT THE ITEM" I clicked yes and a black looking sword appred out of no where I picked it up and another box popped up in front of me. It said "Tutorial" I clicked accept and I took me to this screen telling me how summon an inventory. I thought "this is crazy it's like I'm in some sort of game" as soon as I said that I remembered the message on my phone at first I thought I was nuts turns out I didn't know the half of it.


	3. An old friend returns

It was my friend Jason but he looked older and had a long black beard and his hair was longer to. He got out his car slashing up the monsters with this huge great sword. He looked at me but didn't recognize me and yelled " YOU GONNA HELP OR SIT THERE LIKE A DEER IN HEADLIGHT DUMBASS?!?!" He chopped off one of the area bosses leggs and then something dropped and it looked like ammo I yelled"COVER ME!!!!" he yelled back"ARE U A MORON OR SOMETHING OR DO U JUST HAVE A DEATH WISH!?!?!?" I yelled back smiling" YOUVE KNOW ME FOR YEARS JAY YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW IVE ALWAYS HAD DEATH WISH!" As soon as I called him Jay his eyes widened like he hadn't seen me in years as though he saw a ghost. He yelled"IF U DIE ITS NOT MY FAULT" I smirked and as soon as I took off running to grab the ammo ten little black mobs spawed in front of me Jay took out 7 of them I took out my pistol and killed the other three reloading my gun. I picked up the ammo but before I could activate it the big brute area boss though his fist down luckly jason blocked the hit and looked at me and said " I hope u know what ur doing" I replied " hold him there for seven seconds." I change out the ammo in my gun and a box pops up reading " incendiary ammo equipped" I yelled " let go when I say and boost me off ur sword ok" Jason noded in agreement. " OK NOW" I yelled we both rolled out of the way and then I leap on to Jason's sword and him smaking me like a baseball shots me in the air. I land on top of the monster and yell " GO BACK TO HELL YOU ANTHROPOMORPHIC PIECE OF SHIT" I point my gun down it's head unloading the whole clip into him and suddenly he bursts into flames and then explodes. I fall to the ground and land on my feet thankfully a screen pops up saying I've lvl up to level 12 and gained 46 points to put into stats I also received the title mob Slayer and it give plus 5% damage to mobs in the field. Jason rushed over to me looking at me saying " nice work newbie but u got a long way to-" but before he could finish I turned around and looked at him and said " what's up Jay do u know what's going on?" He froze agian as if he had seen a ghost. I asked what's wrong he told me " Do you not remember what happened?" I replied " what are u talking about it's only been a couple of hours?" He looked at me with a surprised face " hours ha try a year man I thought u we're dead." Shocked I didn't know what to say " but I just saw you a couple of hours ago when we were on set for work how could it be a year u left to go get food and then this light came out of my phone-" before I could get done saying everything he looked at me with this intense face " A light like did it reach up to the sky kind of light" I replied " yea why?" He looked at me " approximately one year ago on this day forty lights shot up in to the sky around the world engulfing the earth in this blackish sky that had a white tint to it." "No one knew why this was happing I looked at the lot we we're staying in and saw one I raced back over there thinking u had found a bitchin spotlight but when I came back you and ur car we're no where to be found all I saw was this Piller of light and suddenly a black hand came out that looked like claws." " Luckly I had that katana in my car still but more just started coming so I left. I went to go fine zen and Max luckly they were fine but they were freaked out." He said with a sigh. " But a whole year has passed really?" I asked he told me he couldn't believe it either he told me he was on the way to check out the new light that had appeared and then saw someone fighting and rushed over here. I asked if he had seen any box's pop up in front him like a game he told me no so I wondered if I'm the only one that could see this I looked at my screen saw a party invite opinion. I asked " hey tell me if something like a game screen ok" he looked at me werid but said ok so I invited him to the party and a screen popped up in front of him and he was suprised he accepted the invite and the we could both see our health bars and Mana bars.


End file.
